User talk:Survivefan23
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Survivefan23 page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 23:21, September 23, 2010 Guess what i found! on this website http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/n/14444 I found the 1 hour episode's title : Ultimate Aggregor! This might be the title episode.Here's the story behind this! Must Read!!!!!!!!!! Now that Ben's hit the big time, his fame brings new challenges. His old enemies track him down and threaten his family. He lands a starring role in a video game and has to deal with his new celebrity status. And speaking of celebrities, he crushes on a young movie actress at the same time that his childhood hero makes a comeback. I guess when you go Ultimate, so do your problems! Cartoon Network and Warner Home Video have announced Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Volume 1: Escape from Aggregor, coming to DVD and Blu-ray Disc on January 11th ("1/11/11"). This marks the first time Ben's been on Blu, by the way! Each is a 2-disc set, costing $19.97 SRP for the standard DVD and $28.99 SRP for the high-def BD version. In each format you'll get 10 episodes running 223 minutes: "Fame," "Duped," "Hit ‘Em Where They Live," "Video Games," "Escape From Aggregor," "Too Hot to Handle," "Andreas' Fault," "Fused," "Hero Time," and "Ultimate Aggregor". As extras you'll also get an Ultimate Alien Database, and a featurette on The Making of the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Video Game. Re:Ultimate Aggregor! yeah ,i saw it on a tread on dwayne forums--Linkdarkside 18:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Showtimes for October 10th on ben10toys.net someone found the Showtimes for October 10th 2010 only on CN: Andreas' fault October 10 3:00 PMDuped October 10 3:30 PMHit 'Em Where They Live October 10 4:00 PMComputer Games October 10 4:30 PMEscape from Aggregor October 10 5:00 PMToo Hot to Handle October 10 6:00 PMFused October 10 6:30 PMHero Time October 10 7:00 PMUltimate Aggregor October 10 7:30 PMMap of InfinityI Hope you watch this as a very important event that is full of suprises! And maybe These Aliens might appear in Ultimate Aggregor and Map of Infinity : Ultimate Swampfire, NRG , Terraspin , and Ultimate Echo Echo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Photos from a future episode! -- Survivefan23 On a site a while back i found some future photos showing the evolution transformation of Big Chill to Ultimate Big Chill. !!!!!!! Spoliers!!!!!!!!!! Ultimate Aggregor because to make space for the episode article ,beside it could be probably covered in his article or create a new article after the episode air. also don't use my talk archives for messages use the regular page.--Linkdarkside 23:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Echo Echo pic were the source of the pic?--Linkdarkside 23:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) forget it ,was from the comicon conversion video.--Linkdarkside 00:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Look what i found on Ben10Toys.net On www.ben10toys.net i found out that this guy : Pakk-man & Tyler has Ultimate Alien 4in. Ultimate Spidermonkey and Terraspin!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Check out the photo he took! He said that he got them from Amazon.com My Halloween Photo! Since Halloween is 2 1/2 weeks from now ,i decided to upload an image i found on the internet a long time ago and now found it a month ago or so. The photo you will see might scare you a little. The background is a sunkin ship called the Bismark and there is a white oval in the middle. Inside ( if you look closely at it ) you will see a human skull head. hello welcome if you need help ask me Why are you lying about the season 2 episode? The plot hasn't been said yet. And why would Ben name a alien Eunice? That doesn't make sense. And if you didn't say this then sorry. But if you did, don't write fake things. Real Upcoming Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Episodes! Thanks to AGENT BEN 10 DUDE on www.ben10toys.net(http://www.ben10toys.net/group/B10UA) we have REAL info on 5 upcoming episodes for UA! His friend's dad works at Cartoon Network (That is proof of this) Here they are: The Battle of Vilgaxia (After Prisioner #775 is Missing) Rise of the Creature Beware the Old Shattered Dimensions To Live or to Die THIS IS TRUE NOT FAKE! I swear! NO Airdates and Plots are giving with these epiodes at this time! This is what he said (More Proof!): :"i swear, they're real, my dads friend works for cartoon network, and he told me!" Fanfiction is not allowed, do it again, you'll be blocked. Read the title. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:04, July 28, 2011 (UTC)